La Tragicomedia del Capitán Kuro
by An Bouwer
Summary: El Capitán Kuro se ve obligado a apresurar su plan cuando los tres amigos de Usopp de Grand Line vienen de visita durante unas semanas. Pobre tipo nunca tuvo una oportunidad. [Parte 5 de "ASL en Rojo"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"ASL en Rojo"** , siendo la **[Parte 5]**._

* * *

Kuro estaba limpiando el polvo cuando Usopp entró corriendo a la mansión gritando sobre piratas con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Vándalo.

— ¿…Debería preguntar? –preguntó a Merry.

—Oh, ¿No lo sabías Klahadore? El padre de Usopp es un pirata. Debe de estar de visita –dijo Merry.

—Espera, ¿Esa historia era real? –preguntó Kuro. El niño mentía todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo iba a saber la realidad de la ficción que venía de la boca de ese tonto?

—Sí, Yasopp es un francotirador en Grand Line –dijo Merry. —Una tripulación nombrada por el color de cabello del capitán, buenos caballeros.

 _¿Piratas de Grand Line?_

— ¿Y todo el mundo está bien con ellos apareciendo?

—Bueno, estamos acostumbrados a ellos. El capitán es agradable –dijo Merry mientras Usopp y Kaya bajaban corriendo las escaleras. — ¡Señorita Kaya, tenga cuidado de no tropezar!

— ¡Tendré cuidado! –Kaya gritó por encima del hombro.

—Supongo que uno de nosotros debería ir con ellos –dijo Merry.

—Ah, tú hazlo –dijo Kuro. —Estoy un poco… sorprendido por todo esto. No me gustan muchos los piratas.

—De acuerdo entonces. ¡Señorita Kaya, Usopp, espérenme! –Merry los llamó, corriendo detrás de ellos.

Kuro esperó brevemente antes de seguirlos, manteniéndose oculto.

No vio a Merry cuando llegó al puerto, pero Usopp y Kaya estaban hablando con tres jóvenes. Un hombre musculoso con un sombrero naranja en la espalda y tatuajes estaba haciendo gesticulaciones como los hacia Usopp cuando contaba sus historias. Un rubio en frac y sombrero de copa— ¡E incluso una jodido _cravat_ cuando los otros dos estaban medio desnudos! —con un rifle y una tubería en su espalda se reía. Y un chico escuálido con un sombrero de paja tenía sus brazos colgando sobre los hombros de Kaya y Usopp.

¿Estos eran piratas de Grand Line?

—Entonces lo qué estás diciendo es—

Kuro se escondió detrás de un árbol ante la voz de Merry.

— ¿Qué ellos necesitan quedarse aquí unas semanas?

—Solo un pequeño altercado con Big Mom, lo resolveremos bastante rápido –aseguró el pelirrojo a Merry.

—Shanks tiene razón. Accidentalmente destruimos parte de su mierda, así que haremos las paces con algunos repuestos. Con suerte, de todas formas –dijo un hombre más alto y canoso.

Shanks… Shanks… ¿No _Shanks el Pelirrojo_ , uno de los Cuatro Emperadores? Entonces el otro hombre era… Kuro estrujo su cerebro hasta que recordó el cartel de se busca, Benn Beckman. Recompensa apenas debajo de los mil millones, la última vez que reviso. Considerado un genio táctico.

¿Y estaban dejando piratas aquí? ¿Para qué? Oh, seguramente reconocerían a Kuro, su 'ejecución' había sido muy pública…

—Por supuesto, los niños pueden quedarse –dijo Merry. —No es como si fueran criminales buscados ni nada. A diferencia de ustedes, depravados.

—Sigue hablando, cabeza de oveja, y no compartiré ese vino que traje de Arabasta –dijo Shanks.

—Lo decía en broma, por supuesto –dijo Merry rápidamente.

Kuro regresó a la mansión. Sus planes tendrían que ser ajustados.

.o.o.o.

—Sabes, nunca hemos visto tu casa antes, Kaya –comentó Sabo mientras subían la colina.

—Merry tiene miedo de que rompan algo. Con razón –señaló.

—Rompemos muchas cosas, shishishi –rió Luffy.

—Aún así, cenaremos allí y podrán dormir en mi casa –dijo Usopp. — ¡Podemos planificar lo que haremos una vez que finalmente seamos piratas!

—Suena bien, estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Ace.

—Bueno, ve fácil con Klahadore, no está acostumbrado a tu apeti— ¡Oh! Nunca han conocido a Klahadore, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Kaya.

—No –dijo Luffy. — ¿Quién es ese?

—Bueno, Merry se está haciendo mayor, así que contratamos a un según mayordomo para hacer un poco de trabajo físico –dijo Kaya. —Su nombre es Klahadore.

—Es un poco cretino conmigo, pero creo que es porque le preocupa que mancille el honor de Kaya o algo así –dijo Usopp. —Es amable con ella y eso ella lo que cuenta.

—Huh, está bien –dijo Luffy. —Entonces, ¡Somos nosotros cuatros y deberíamos tratar de conseguir al niño de Mihawk también! Solo Sabo lo conoció, pero dice que es genial. Probablemente nos encontraremos con ellos en algún momento.

—Parece que lo tienes todo planeado—oh, ¡Ahí está! –dijo Kaya. — ¡Klahadore! ¡Ven a conocer a mis amigos!

Un hombre delgado con traje se acercó y se enderezó la corbata.

—Merry mencionó que te referías a… piratas.

—Hey, hace años te hable de ellos, es tu culpa no creerme –dijo Usopp.

—Mis disculpas –dijo Klahadore como si lo estuviera matando. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

—Nos quedaremos con Usopp por unas semanas –dijo Ace. —Lo siento si nos imponemos cuando comamos aquí.

—Estoy seguro que lo estás –Klahadore se giró y entró a la casa.

—…Así que, nos odia –comentó Luffy.

—Lo siento –dijo Kaya.

—Hey, no hay problema, algunas personas tienen problemas legítimos con piratas. Él no nos insultó ni nada –dijo Ace. —Eso no es malo.

—Por supuesto, si él es tan tonto para insultarnos, tengo un trozo de piedra marina para golpear a Ace, no te preocupes –susurró Sabo.

— ¡No soy así de malo! –dijo Ace.

—Eres así de malo –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Es sobre esa cosa de fuego que nos estabas contando? –preguntó Kaya.

—La Mera-Mera no Mi –dijo Ace. — _Larga_ historia sobre eso. Mira, traté de robarla para demostrar que estaba listo para ser un pirata, pero accidentalmente me la comí—

—Corre en la familia –dijo Sabo, haciendo un gesto hacia Luffy.

— ¡Y luego estuvo a punto de incendiar el barco! –dijo Luffy.

—Los diecisiete fue un año incómodo –finalizó Ace.

—…Me alegra saber que todavía estás loco –dijo Usopp, encogiéndose de hombros. —Ace, no incendies mi caso. Es donde guardo mis cosas.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez necesitamos un resplandor por aquí o allá— ¡Ow!

—Me encanta que Benn me haya enseñado lo suficiente sobre Haki de Armamento para golpearte –dijo Sabo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Kaya, mirando el puño momentáneamente ennegrecido de Sabo.

—Los tipos Logia como Ace no se pueden golpear normalmente, se convierten en su elemento defensivamente. No nos va a freír por completo, pero a veces nos deja un poco chamuscados cuando el golpe atraviesa –dijo Sabo. —Necesitas Haki para hacerlo. Todavía estoy aprendiendo, pero puedo golpear a Ace si tengo que hacerlo.

—Todavía no estoy allí, Sabo me está ayudando –admitió Luffy. —Shanks está tratando de hacer que Ace y yo usemos este otro tipo de Haki correctamente. Este hace que los Reyes Marinos te dejen en paz.

—Genial –dijo Usopp.

—Sería… si pudiéramos hacer que los Reyes Marinos nos dejaran en paz –dijo Ace. —Todavía no llegamos a eso.

— ¡Puedo hacer que los tigres se desmayen! –dijo Luffy.

—Shanks dice que todavía somos demasiado jóvenes para usarlo a propósito y lo lograremos una vez que tengamos experiencia en el mar. Creo que Shanks no puede enseñarnos bien porque es del tipo natural y no entiende como no entendemos –dijo Ace.

—Estás enojado porque solo puedes hacer que los pollos se desmayen –dijo Luffy.

Ace lo agarró con una llave en la cabeza.

—Oh, hey, Ace, cuéntales a Usopp y a Kaya sobre tu novio –dijo Sabo, separándolos.

— ¿Novio? –preguntó Kaya.

—De ninguna manera, ¿De verdad? –preguntó Usopp.

—Nos conocimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho. En un bar –dijo Ace. —Se puede convertir en un Fénix y es realmente inteligente y divertido.

—Pero Shanks odia sus agallas –dijo Luffy con seriedad. —Dice que es una paloma malvada que quiere robarse a Ace.

—Está en una tripulación rival –explicó Sabo. —Una con quien estamos en paz, gracias a los dioses del mar que hubieron, pero… sí. Aunque es bueno para recibir mensajes entre las tripulaciones, solo permitiéndoles programar una cita.

—Oh, por favor, Shanks me hace tener malditos chaperones –dijo Ace.

— ¡No! –Kaya se rió, cubriéndose la boca cuando entraron al comedor.

.o.o.o.

— ¡ _Sí_! –dijo Ace en voz alta mientras Kuro entró con una gran bandeja de comida. —Shanks es como una Mamá pata, ¡Es vergonzoso!

— ¿Mamá pata? –preguntó Usopp. —Oh, hey, gracias Klahadore.

—Es un placer –dijo, manteniendo la máscara del desdeñoso mayordomo con facilidad.

—Sabes, quiere a todos sus hijos donde pueda verlos, quiere que estén totalmente a salvo. Mamá pata –dijo Sabo. —De verdad, reza por cualquiera de quien Lu o yo nos enamoremos. Cualquiera.

¿Hablaban en serio de uno de los cuatro piratas más peligrosos del mundo?

—Eso es _gracioso_ –dijo Usopp.

—Sí, hasta que estamos encerrados en nuestra habitación abandonados en una isla por una pelea de piratas… sin ofender este lugar ni nada –dijo Ace.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuanto necesitare servir? –preguntó Kuro. Oh, eso fue doloroso.

—Bueno, Sabo come como una persona normal, pero Ace y Luffy… ¿Cuánto? –les preguntó Kaya.

—Multiplícalo por cuatro para mí y doce o algo así para Luffy y deberíamos estar bien –dijo Ace.

¿Por cuatro? ¿ _Por doce_?

—Señorita Kaya, ¿Se ha hecho amiga de más exagerados?

—Me temo que no, Luffy come realmente como un caballo. En realidad, varios caballos –dijo Kaya.

Kuro maldijo el hecho de que tenía que esperar hasta la noche para contactar a Jango.

—Muy bien entonces.

.o.o.o.

—Así que él tiene el cabello verde y tres espadas –explicó Sabo al llegar a la casa de Usopp.

—Espera, vale, detente –dijo Ace. —Entiendo que Mihawk lo esté entrenando, el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos, ¿Pero cómo manejas _tres espadas_?

— ¿Tal vez hace malabares? –se preguntó Ace.

—Nah, él mantiene la tercera en su boca –dijo Sabo. —Es por eso que Kincaid dice que es un raro.

—Huh… todavía deberíamos intentar reclutar a ese tipo Zoro, incluso si es un raro –decidió Luffy.

—No estás en posición de llamar a los demás raros –le dijo Usopp.

— ¡Retíralo! ¡Futuras órdenes del capitán! –dijo Luffy.

—Espera, ¿Quién te hizo el capitán? –preguntó Ace.

—Uh, Ace, él es el único que quiere ser el _Rey de los Piratas_ –dijo Sabo.

—Pensamos que era obvio –dijo Usopp. —Solo quiero ser un increíble francotirador pirata. Sabo quiere llegar a lo más lejos posible de Grand Line, lo que significa que quiere ver Ratfel, y… en realidad, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ser un pirata y hacer lo que me plazca –dijo Ace. —…Luffy, puedes ser el capitán.

—Caray, hermano mayor, eso tuvo que hacerte _daño_ –dijo Sabo, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

— ¡Prenderé tu sombrero!

— ¡Toca el sombrero de copa y mueres, Portgas!

.o.o.o.

—Te lo digo, tenemos que adelantarnos unos meses –explicó Kuro. —Estamos en peligro de ser descubiertos si esto dura demasiado.

— ¿Está seguro? –pregunto Jango, el idiota. ¡Por supuesto que Kuro estaba seguro!

—Sí. Tenemos que trabajar rápido así que te quiero aquí dentro de la semana. No sé cuánto tiempo esos piratas de Grand Line se mantendrán alejados, pero tenemos más de una semana por seguro.

— ¿Y está seguro de que lo reconocerán? ¡Supuestamente estás muerto! –argumentó Jango.

—Traerás la tripulación aquí, atacaras está villa, y robaremos toda la riqueza de Kaya para reiniciar nuestras carreras, ¡Y lo haremos dentro de una semana! –espetó Kuro antes de colgar.

Solo esperaba que esos piratas más jóvenes no lo descubrieran para entonces. Solo podía suponer lo que estaban tramando en este momento…

.o.o.o.

—Así que creo que tenemos que comenzar en Foosha –dijo Luffy. —Ya sabes, dejar que Dadan sepa que estamos bien, puede pasarle el mensaje al abuelo después de que nos hayamos ido, ese tipo de cosas.

—También tenemos que hacer un graffiti en la casa de mis padres biológicos –dijo Sabo.

—Espera, ¿Escapaste de casa? –preguntó Usopp.

—Larga y trágica historia. No lo dejes meterse en ella –dijo Ace. —Entonces, naturalmente tenemos que pensar qué tipo de graffiti usar…

—Neón, duh –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Deberíamos pintar lo que sea? –preguntó Usopp.

—Bueno, necesitamos un 'Sabo estuvo aquí' por supuesto –dijo Sabo. —Probablemente algo sobre mí siendo pirata también.

—Vale, díganme cómo su casa luce, haré un boceto y podemos pre-planificar el graffiti –dijo Usopp. —Así podemos entrar y salir más rápido.

—Bien, entonces, ver a Dadan, graffiti en la mansión, ¿Alejarnos y esquivar? –preguntó Ace.

—Suena bien para mí –dijo Luffy.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –le preguntó Merry a Luffy.

—Enoje a Ace, y me arroja manzanas en llamas. Pero se supone que no debemos molestarte. Entonces él no puede lanzarlas si estoy contigo –explicó Luffy.

—…Es una perdida deplorable de manzanas –decidió Merry. —Puedes quedarte.

—Entonces, Merry, ¿Cuál es el problema con Klahadore de todos modos? ¿Por qué odia a los piratas? –preguntó Luffy.

—A muchas personas no les gustan los piratas –dijo Merry, desempolvando un estante.

—Sí, y la mayoría tiene razones –señaló Luffy.

—Bueno, al principio naufragó cuando vino aquí. Pudo haber estado en un barco atacado por piratas –dijo Merry.

—Sí, los idiotas hacen eso.

— ¿Y qué hacen los otros?

—Fiestas –dijo Luffy. —Exploran. Lo que sea que quieran, en realidad.

—Espero que estés planeando estar en la segunda categoría.

—Sí. ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas porque eso significa que voy a ser la persona más libre que existe!

—…Si tú lo dices –dijo Merry. —No entiendo para nada este asunto pirata, el cielo me perdone de intentarlo.

—Está bien. Mi abuelo nunca lo consiguió tampoco. Es un pez gordo de la Marine, es obvio que no lo hace.

—Mm –estuvo de acuerdo Merry.

.o.o.o.

A la vuelta de la esquina, Kuro cerró un puño. Así que preguntaban por él ahora, ¿O no? Bueno, Jango estaría aquí con la tripulación mañana y pronto este desastre estaría detrás de ellos…

.o.o.o.

—Hey, ¿Por qué llaman a su otro padre por su apellido? –preguntó Usopp. —Quiero decir, tiene tipos como yo, Papá, Sabo, y Shanks con un solo nombre, pero nadie llama a Luffy y Ace Monkey o Portgas.

— ¿Benn? –preguntó Sabo. —Oh, le gusta 'Benn' más que 'Beckman'. Lo ve más piratesco. A menos que digas toda la cosa.

—Además, piensa en ello. Beckman suena más como un apellido y Benn es un nombre completamente normal –dijo Luffy.

—Tal vez es de alguna tierra extraña donde dicen los apellidos al final –reflexionó Ace.

—…Sí, no, creo que le gusta más su apellido. Además, creo que dijo algo acerca de que Shanks nunca dijo su nombre de manera correcta cuando se conocieron, por lo que Benn hizo que se quedara en Benn y todos los demás pensaron que deberían llamarlo Benn porque el capitán lo hacia.

—Huh. Imagina no ser capaz de decir el nombre de tu propio novio –Ace se rió.

—Eh, podría suceder, algunas personas tiene nombres raros –dijo Luffy. — ¿Como el Almirante al que Benn le disparó? Él va por Kizaru porque su verdadero nombre es raro.

—Todos los Admirantes van por títulos, Luffy –dijo Sabo.

—El tipo se llama Borsalino, preferiría ir por cualquier cosa menos eso –dijo Ace.

.o.o.o.

Los ojos de Kuro se abrieron de par en par mientras escuchaba. Benn Beckman, a quien esos chicos se referían como una figura paterna, ¿ _Le disparó a un Almirante y vivió_?

El ataque no podía venir lo suficientemente pronto. Tenía que salir de aquí.

.o.o.o.

—Me preguntó cuándo Shanks va a regresar… estoy aburrido –se quejó Ace.

—Bueno, creo que hacer que Usopp escale un árbol con catalejo es un _poco_ demasiado –dijo Sabo.

—Vamos, podrían haber terminado antes. No es como si comprar una tonelada de palomitas fuera tan difícil –dijo Luffy.

—Y no tendrían que hacerlo si Ace y Lucky Roo no hubieran cocinado accidentalmente unos de los almacenes de Big Mom –contestó Sabo.

—Olvídalo, Sabo, no lo sabíamos.

— ¡Su Jolly Roger estaba en la puerta!

Ace le sacó la lengua a Sabo. Sabo le hizo una mueca a Ace en respuesta.

—Eso se ve realmente raro viniendo de un tipo con sombrero de copa –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Por qué ustedes siempre se meten con el sombrero? ¡Todos tenemos sombreros! –dijo Sabo.

— ¡CHICOS!

Ace atrapó a Usopp cuando se cayó del árbol.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Piratas! ¡Y no los normales! –gritó Usopp.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, de regreso a Usopp, y luego los cuatro chicos treparon por el árbol.

—Huh… no reconozco su Jolly Roger –dijo Sabo, pasándole el catalejo a Ace.

—Yo tampoco… quiero decir, ¿Un gato?

—Los gatos son malos, hombre –dijo Usopp.

—Entonces son piratas malos –Luffy golpeó su puño contra su mano. —…Vamos a patearles el trasero.

— ¡Luffy, ni siquiera sabemos para qué vendrán aquí! –argumentó Sabo. — ¡Por no decir de cuán fuertes son!

—Hey, ¿Ese no es mayordomo grosero? –preguntó Ace, mirando a la costa.

—Parece que salió a caminar. Chicos, ¡Tenemos que advertirle sobre los piratas! –dijo Usopp.

.o.o.o.

Kuro sonrió mientras su barco aparecía en el horizonte. Entonces todo esto terminaría…

— ¡Klahadore! ¡Hay piratas!

— ¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando! –gritó mientras Usopp y los hermanos piratas corrían hacia él. ¿Ellos ni siquiera habían sospechado? ¿Había hecho todo esto por nada.

Eso era, él los iba a matar a todos.

.o.o.o.

—Bueno, eso no fue tan malo –dijo Yasopp mientras saltaba fuera del barco.

—Qué bueno que el capitán es encantador cuando quiere serlo –se rió Kincaid.

—Lo bueno es que Big Mom fue fácilmente halagada y apaciguada con comida, quieres decir –resopló Benn.

— ¡Chicos! –gritó Yasopp, señalando hacia delante.

Habían escombros y armas en el suelo. Marcas de quemaduras en las rocas que no se rompieron en pedazos.

—Oh, mierda –dijo Benn, reconociendo los signos de una batalla. — ¡Kincaid, regresa por Shanks y los demás!

—Estoy en eso –dijo Kincaid.

— ¿Qué crees que paso? –preguntó Yasopp. — ¿Big Mom envió algunos espías detrás de nosotros?

—Habría notado de que nos seguían –dijo Benn. —Así que—gracias a Dios.

Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Usopp, Kaya y Merry estaban adelante, amontonando algunas armas en una carretilla.

— ¡Hola Benn! ¡Hola Papá! –Usopp los llamó mientras se acercaban.

— ¿…Qué demonios pasó? –suspiró Benn mientras Yasopp se acercaba a Usopp y Kaya y comenzaba a buscarles heridas. —Los dejamos aquí por su propia seguridad _durante dos semanas_.

—Vale, entonces, nunca vas a creer esto, ¡Pero le mayordomo nuevo de Kaya era _malvado_! –dijo Luffy.

—Qué.

— ¡Y un pirata que todo el mundo pensó que había sido ejecutado, el Capitán Kuro! –Sabo agregó.

— _Qué_.

—Y pensó que lo habíamos descubierto e hizo que su tripulación viniera y atacara, pero no te preocupes ¡Les pateé el trasero! –dijo Luffy. —Pero estamos tratando de evitar que el pueblo descubra de que casi los atacaron, ¡Así que ayúdenos a deshacernos de esto!

— _ **Qué**_.

—…Supongo que somos la razón por la que te salieron canas, ¿No es así? –Ace preguntó despreocupadamente. Benn lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!

—Oh mierda, él está en modo Mamá pata de nuevo –murmuró Sabo cuando Shanks corrió y los miró a los tres con atención.

— ¡Le pateé el trasero a un pirata! –declaro Luffy. —Ace le rompió ambos brazos a un tipo y luego le prendió fuego a su cabello. Fue genial.

— ¡Luffy acabó con un tipo con una recompensa de dieciséis millones! –agregó Sabo.

—Aparentemente el Capitán Kuro evadió la ejecución y se estableció como el mayordomo de la señorita Kaya –dijo Benn. —Nuestra llegada hizo que se preocupara de que lo descubrieran, así que atacó con su tripulación mientras estábamos fuera.

— ¡Y le pateamos el trasero! –dijo Luffy con orgullo.

Shanks gruñó y golpeó la mano en su cabeza. — ¿Algo más?

—…Merry y Kaya dijeron que iba a darnos un barco, así que vamos a irnos y seremos piratas ahora –dijo Sabo.

—Sí, está bien –murmuró Shanks, arrastrando su mano por su rostro. —No puedo decir que no después de que acabaron con toda una tripulación por su cuenta…

— ¡En eso tiene razón! –chilló Luffy. Shanks le lanzó una mirada molesta de la que Luffy se deshizo corriendo para abrazarlo.

El niño era así de inteligente.

—Entonces, van a partir como piratas ahora, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Benn.

—Bueno… creo que sí –dijo Luffy. — ¡Pero primero tenemos que volver a Grand Line! ¡Solo para despedirnos de todos!

—La mayoría de todos están en el barco, Luffy –dijo Shanks.

—Hey, si no voy a ver a Marco por el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerme un nombre en East Blue, voy a decir un maldito adiós –dijo Ace.

— ¿Cuánto tomara este 'adiós'? –preguntó Sabo, sonriendo.

Shanks puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te guste esa paloma.

—Hey, te ayuda a mantener la paz con Barbablanca… ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a enojar a su hijo al declararle la guerra a su novio –dijo Ace, encogiéndose de hombros. —Además, dame unos días.

— ¿ _Días_? –Shanks gritó. Ace se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

— ¡Además, tenemos que esperar a que Merry construya el barco! –dijo Luffy. — ¡Un montón de tiempo para que Ace encuentre a Marco para un adiós!

—De acuerdo, dejemos de hablar acerca de Ace teniendo un 'adiós' de Marco antes de que la cabeza de su pobre Papá Shanks explote –dijo Benn.

—Aw, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? –preguntó Sabo.

—Sabo, lo digo en serio –dijo Benn.

—Lo siento, Benn –dijo Sabo.

Yasopp finalmente libero a Usopp y Kaya del abrazo muy largo en el que los había tenido.

—Me alegra que ambos estén bien.

—Me tomaron como rehén por un momento, pero Usopp le disparó al tipo –dijo Kaya.

— ¡Ese es mi futuro Rey de los Francotiradores! –dijo Yasopp, revolviendo los rizos de su hijo.

— ¡Y yo voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas! –aclamó Luffy. —Vamos, chicos, ¡Vamos a festejar!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pobre, pobre Kuro. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad. No podría haberle pasado a un imbécil más agradable.

Ace se parece al del canon, excepto que usa un chaleco rojo abierto y no tiene tatuajes en la espalda. Su tatuaje 'ACE' no está mal escrito. También lleva dos cuchillos en lugar de uno. Sabo se ve casi exactamente como en el canon mismo, menos las quemaduras. Luffy también se parece a su yo canónico.

En Ace y Luffy con el Haki del Conquistador, los niveles de poder que discutieron son cuando los usan intencionalmente durante su entrenamiento. Durante una situación del alto estrés, son perfectamente capaces de noquear a la gente (Luffy probablemente podría sacar su parte de Marineford si está bajo presión), pero no elegirían conscientemente usar el Haki, pero lo hacen como un efecto secundario de su desesperación. Ace tiene razón acerca de Shanks: como es natural, no siempre es el mejor maestro.

Un poco de LawLu anunciado con como Beckman es conocido por su apellido debido a que el Capitán no usa su nombre real, recordándonos el destino final de Trafalgar 'Traffy' Law.

Más Marcce la próxima vez, junto con Saboala y LawLu mientras tenemos pedazos de las relaciones de los hermanos hasta Marineford en 'ASL en Amor'. (¡No temas a Marineford, mis niños! ¡Es un AU!)

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Y aquí estamos con un capítulo nuevo!

Kuro es un idiota, canon y no-canon, lol.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y esten ansiosos por la próxima parte~

Gracias por leer~

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como Kereea en Ao3.**_


End file.
